Yellow and White
by kimachi
Summary: **this is more of a flashback from A Starry Night, please read that first if you can.** During their third day to stay at Ami's villa, Taiga and Ryuuji are cleaning. But something unexpected happens... Taiga's POV **reviews and faves are loved**


**Authors' Notes: KiMaChi -** well, here it is. My fourth fanfic of Toradora.  
This was originally thought to be M-rated, but it turned out to become T. I'm sorry =A=;;

Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)

_**We do not own Toradora or any of its characters. They all belong to Yuyuko Takemiya.**_

* * *

It was our third day staying in the Stupid Chihuahua's villa.

We wanted to have a vacation, Ryuuji and I, alone. So we just used the Stupid Chihuahua's keys to the villa, since she gave us the keys when we planned on running away and getting married.

So we packed up and went to the villa. And now we're spending the day… cleaning. Well, it was what Ryuuji wanted to do on the third day, so I just gave him the chance, since yesterday we had another pig out. So we're cleaning what was left of the pig out.

"Taiga! Where are you?"

"I'm in our room, scrubbing the floor!" I also forgot to mention that we both sleep in the same room now. It just turned out naturally, since we did plan on getting married, and we did sleep next to each other when we were at Ryuuji's grandparents…

Anyway!

I could hear the dog mumbling something about 'I should be cleaning that, it's where the molds are!' and I still don't get why he loves cleaning molds. I could hear his footsteps, knowing he will go up and check up on me. When he saw me on the floor, with gloves and scrubbing the floor with a used cloth, my hair tied up to a scrunchie, he twitched a bit. Then he walked to the other room, and I focused on scrubbing the floor. I expected that the footsteps would fade as he made his way to the other side, or maybe go down again, but instead it got closer again. I didn't mind him because I thought he was just passing, and then I saw him enter the room. Surprised, I looked up to him and had a confused face. He smiled at me, and said, "Why don't I clean with you here?"

"W-Why would you think of that?"

"What's wrong about it? Is it bad that I could clean this room with you?"

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and he headed to the door to get something outside. He then took another used piece of cloth, and then scrubbed the floor with me. He smiled at me, and I just blushed and continued scrubbing the floor. We were both alone, inside a room and cleaning the floor. I wouldn't call it sweet, but at least I could spend more time with him, alone. That made me smile.

…

It was already sundown.

There was only one bathroom, so Ryuuji went and got clean first. I didn't feel like taking a bath that time, so I just let him clean himself first. After all, he is my dog. He should get cleaner. But maybe I just don't want to take a bath first. Yeah, that's the real thing.

"Taiga! I'm finished, go out the room and take your bath too."

I got off the bed, since I was just playing a game on my cell phone, and took a towel and my lingerie. I'm still proud that my chest grew, even a little. At least Ryuuji can have some fun with me when the time comes. I took the stuff I need, and got out of the room. I saw Ryuuji outside, with a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was wet, and he was wearing boxers. I blushed, seeing him wearing that, and something fell from what I was holding. Thoughts, unwanted thoughts, quickly came into my head. I then remembered my dream-turned-nightmare: the dog husband dream. He saw me staring a bit at him, and this made his cheeks red. He then went inside quickly, since he realized he was just wearing boxers. He closed the door, a little too quickly, since it made a loud boom when it shut. I was just standing for a minute, bewildered with what happened a while ago.

Trying to forget that, I entered the bathroom, taking off my clothes and going in the shower. I cleansed my body, cleaning every little corner of my toes and fingers. I just realized that I'm like a doll. My whole body is like a miniature bomb. Only my eyes are big. After that train of thoughts, my mind shifted to remembering Ryuuji when he got out of the bathroom. His wet look, his arms… No! I shouldn't think about this yet, it's too early!

I finished my bath, and went out of the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, and took my towel. I dried my wet hair with it, rubbing it all around my head then my body, and then took my lingerie. I checked, and my panties were there… but where's my bra?

…

Outside I could hear Ryuuji mumbling something, but the door of the bathroom made it quite hard to hear. He then walked to the bathroom door and knocked, and his voice sounded a bit nervous. I took the towel and used it to cover my chest, and didn't even bother to wrap it around. When I opened the door, Ryuuji fell on top of me; I figured he was leaning to the door when he knocked. Stupid dog. Good thing my chest was still covered by my towel, but I could feel something poking down there. Wait, _what is poking down there?_

"Ryuu-Ryuuji!" I shouted, blushing harder than I ever did. "Wha-wha-what are you d-doing?"

"I-I'm sorry Taiga! I… I just saw this outside, I-I thought of giving it to you…"

He held something high for me to see, and my sight blurred a bit.

I could see yellow and white… It was my _BRA!_

I was embarrassed to the point that I couldn't move. Ryuuji couldn't move either; we were stuck together, with him on top of me. Damn, why would something like this happen at the worst of places? This could've just happened in the bedroom, or maybe on the sofa, at least something comfortable for me to lie on!

After a minute, I felt Ryuuji going off me. He gave me the bra, and he was blushing, looking away. I could tell that he's feeling bad about himself, and that he'll rant inside another room while I get dressed in the bedroom. Feeling bad also for being the clumsy girl I am, I took the bra, and let him wear it on me.

"Hey Ryuuji," he looked at me, or at least tried to. I turned, my back facing him, and then wrapped the bra around my chest. I dropped the towel, but that didn't matter to me right now. He was blushing hard, I could tell, and to break the silence, I said…

"Could you strap my bra on?"

He just went silent, but I felt his fingers lingering on my back. It tickled a bit, yet I tried to contain my laughter. He then placed hooked it, and then he said, "O-okay… I'm done."

"Thank you so very much!" I kissed him on the lips. He didn't expect that, I didn't expect to do it either. But it went out naturally. He kissed back, and when we pulled back, we both smiled. I then went out and held his hand, bringing him with me to the bedroom. I took a cute dress, a yellow and white one, and gave it to him. "Dress me up!" I said happily. The situation was weird and awkward but I didn't care much.

He first blushed and hesitated, yet after a moment he smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said, and then I raised my hands. He let the dress go from my head and he pulled it down until I wore it. He smiled, because he hasn't done this yet, but I know he had fun. I hugged him, and whispered…

"I love you, Ryuuji."

"I love you too, Taiga." He carried me into his arms, and he walked to the balcony. The moon was like a crescent shape, and it looks like it's smiling at us.

"Look, the moon approves you to be my wife," he said to me, while I was carrying me. "That means we are married, in a way."

I smiled when he said that, and this was the happiest night I spent with Ryuuji, my husband, in a way. We both kissed under the moonlight, the stars sparkling in the night sky, as if they were little fireworks.


End file.
